


A Series of Ups and Downs

by inmyfashion



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tumblr prompts and inspired short fic, a place for my Tumblr fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfashion/pseuds/inmyfashion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my collection of Tumblr prompt/Tumblr inspired Logan x Veronica fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://lilamadison11.tumblr.com/post/114128434402/veronica-mars-movie-anniversary-day-7b-mutual) beautiful gifset by lilamadison11

The warm, fresh scent of vanilla, and a hint of something a little more tawdry hit him before he felt her lean against the bed.

He rolled over and surveyed her; she was completely dressed. 

Logan panicked. Did she hate it? Is she kicking me out? Is this over? Is there even a this?

“The only way I’m not going to spend the day obsessing about my dad, is by nailing Gia and Luke to the wall. Let’s go make ‘em sweat.”

Okay. So she’s in investigator mode. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t want this. Her father is in critical condition and you’re being framed for murder. Get it together.

Veronica leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth, then kissed each of his brows before pulling back to meet his eye again. He felt the tension loosen slightly.

“Don’t look so worried, lieutenant.”

Logan let out a deep sigh and stretched, his muscles appreciating the extra oxygen even as the make shift bed dug into his back.

“Stop that. We have work to do. And we have buttons to find.”

“You have buttons to find,” Logan replied in a deep, sleep roughened voice. “I didn’t pull my shirt open like I was Superman.”

“You weren’t complaining,” she lowered her head and nipped at his chin. He reached for her, but she scuttled quickly out of his reach. 

“Uh uh. Work, then play. Up and at ‘em.”

“Well, the up part is accurate.”

“Perv.”


	2. Oh God, Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: use the line "Marry Me" and "I'm pregant"

“Oh God, Marry me,” Veronica moaned around a too big bite of spaghetti carbonara, a Logan Echolls specialty dish. 

Logan stared a her for a beat, his fork was halfway to his mouth. “Sounds good to me, bobcat. By the way, these eggs are pasteurized, so you shouldn't worry.”

Veronica's eyes grew wide as she furiously chewed. “When did you figure it out?” She asked not quite catching his eye. 

“You mean between your breasts being bigger and the pregnancy test box you weren't so great at hiding?”

“I'm pregnant,” she blurted. Her face felt absurdly warm all of a sudden. 

Logan chuckled. “I just want it to be clear that you asked me to marry you before bringing up our future progeny.”

“Jerk.”


	3. Definitely Your Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary. Future Verse AU

“Why do you have clothes on?”

Logan looked up from his book to see his wife hopping around on one bare leg, the other still encased in her jeans. 

“What?”

“You. Clothes. Off. Now. We've got fifteen minutes, partner, twenty at the outside.” 

“For what?” Logan asked dumbly as he watched her throw the jeans behind her and start working on her button down shirt. 

“Sex. Come on. No time to waste. Your little darling will probably be up soon and cranky and needy. Gosh, she really is your daughter.”

“Objection, counselor. And sex?”

“Are you really questioning the sex?” Veronica slid her bra down her arm and launched it at his chest. 

Logan smirked and picked up the fabric that landed at his feet. “No, but, weren't you supposed to have a checkup before we—”

“Already did it. A couple of days ago. Wanted it to be a surprise, maybe make a night of it, but I can't wait, so surprise,” she said breathlessly as she shimmed out of her underwear and walked over to him, plopping down gracelessly on his lap. “So, what do you say, sailor? Need help getting undressed?”

Logan bit back a groan as she moved back and forth across his lap. “Hooyah.”


	4. Dedications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary fic. A "two weeks of bliss" drabble.

“Veronica?”

 

A crown of disheveled blonde hair popped up behind a stack of boxes. “Hey sailor. I thought we were meeting later?”

 

Logan made his way around the boxes finding her kneeling beside an opened box of books. “What's all this?”

 

“Uh,” she hesitated, pushing a piece of hair back into her haphazard ponytail. “Just sorting though some of my stuff.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that much. Where'd all this stuff some from?” He leaned over and looked at the UPS label on the box. “Ah,” he murmured. “Of course.”

 

Veronica sat back on her heels and took in his shuttered expression. “It's just some stuff, it's not that big of a deal.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Logan...”

 

“No, Veronica, it's—whatever. Do you want help sorting through this? How did Piz get your stuff packed so quickly?”

 

Veronica shrugged. “I have a feeling his parents probably helped him.”

 

Logan sat down on the floor beside her, his descent far more graceful than her own. He lightly touched her neck before pulling at the collar of the shirt she wore. 

 

“Should I plan on buying a new shirt or am I getting this one back?”

 

She gave his a cheeky smile. “Half the buttons are missing. Why would you even want it back.”

 

“Hmm. It does look better on you,” Logan whispered and let his fingers drop to the open neck of the shirt. 

 

Veronica batted his hand away, but turned to give him a broad smile. “I want to get through at least half these boxes. I can't stand looking at them any longer and I can't go see my dad right now, so I need a distraction.”

 

“Well, I can definitely offer a distraction,” he leered playfully. He was delighted to see a splash of color flit across her face. 

 

“Maybe later,” she turned back to the box and pulled out a few of the books. It was mostly boring stuff: _Business Associations, Cases and Materials on Agency, Partnerships, and Corporations; Regulation of Lawyers: Problem with Law and Ethics;_ and an enormous book on _Federal Income Taxation_.

 

Veronica grabbed two more hard bound books before rising precariously to her feet. She moved off without saying anything to Logan, so he went back into the box to follow her with the rest of the books, but paused as he saw the one sitting on top. 

 

With great care, he lifted the the hardcover book and ran a light hand over it: it was a limited edition copy of _Anne of Green Gables_ that Logan gave her on her twelfth birthday. Gently, he opened the fraying cover and read the barely legible script that was inside:

 

_Dear Veronica, I wanted to get you something awesome for your birthday, but mom said you'd probably like this better than what I wanted to give you. Books are lame, but you're still pretty great. -Logan_

 

He felt her sit back down beside him, neither of them speaking for a moment. 

 

“I can't believe you still have this.”

 

“How could I get rid of it?”

 

“Well, it is one of your favorites and a limited edition, so of course.”

 

“That's not why I didn't get rid of it, Logan. I used to look at that stupid book all the time. Piz even—” she turned away for a moment, her voice catching a bit. “He even found the mini series on BluRay, and while I love it, it's more of you that I—I just felt like I could be close to you, to the guy that I knew once upon a time and when I looked at this you were somehow still really close to me. I don't know, maybe—”

 

Logan captured her lips interrupting her sentence. He pulled back and smiled at the off kilter look on her face. He hoped he was the only one to ever see it. “I get it bobcat.” He leaned back in and captured her lips again, this time was deeper and much more urgent. 

 

“Do you need to finish this now?” He teased her earlobe with his teeth before grazing them down the column of her neck to the opening of _his_ shirt. 

 

“No,” she gasped as his warm hands found their way under the shirt to the curve of her bare breast. She reached over to pick up the forgotten book, placing it gently back in the box.”

 

“I don't think Anne is old enough to see what we're about to do.”   


	5. A Work of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary fic. A "two weeks of bliss" drabble. Chapter is rated M.

Veronica was annoyed. 

 

Annoyed that she waited a week before Logan had to deploy to explore the work of art known as his body. 

 

Finding Logan attractive was nothing new. Even when they were bitter enemies, there was a part of her that found him too pretty for words. He would hate her description of him as pretty, but god that's what he was. All wonderful angles, strong hands, so deliciously long and lean. He'd been handsome in a way that was clear, but muted. 

 

Now? Now it was like someone had turned the volume up to eleven. 

 

She could now use words like chiseled, taut, muscle bound, and really fucking hot. 

 

He was currently resting on his stomach, arms and legs splayed wide, and perfectly naked. Veronica knelt beside him, pushing back the sheet he'd hastily thrown over himself after their last steamy interlude.  

 

The steady rhythm of his breathing did nothing to make him look any less warrior like; he was a warrior in repose—beautiful lines, bulging muscles, strong, fixed, fierce. She thought of Samson, then immediately dismissed the thought. She surely didn’t want to picture herself as Delilah—as his weakness.

 

She cleared her mind of less savory thoughts and brushed the tips of her fingers down his left side, over his hip, over his ‘could bounce a quarter of it’ ass, and down the indentation of the muscle in his thigh.

 

She gave an involuntary shiver at the memory of him this last time. His body was tight and close to hers, his chest abrading her sensitive nipples with each thrust, her legs wrapped around powerful hips that kept a forceful beat. 

 

She surveyed his legs and feet and smiled, even they were exemplary. 

 

She poked him in the side once, then again, then a third time until he grunted at her.

 

He turned his head to look at her, his body remaining in that completely relaxed state. “Are you a machine? You can’t be ready to go again. What have I done?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I’ve determined you’re entirely too good looking.”

 

“You’re only now discovering this?”

 

“And modest to boot.”

 

“Is there a reason you woke me from my much needed sleep? Your voracious sexual appetite is much appreciated, but I need my rest bobcat.”

 

“Uh, apparently not that much rest if you can string that particular sentence together.” 

She leaned over him and pressed kisses down the line of his spine enjoying the way he moved impatiently beneath her. 

 

“Veronica,” he groaned stretching to his full length as she used her teeth along with her lips.

 

He pushed himself up dislodging her for a moment before pulling her on top of him. He smiled at the way her eyes went unfocused and how she bit her bottom lip.

 

Veronica pushed back to sit astride enjoying the feel of him hard against her. 

 

“I really didn’t wake you to have sex with you again.”

 

“Now you tell me.”

 

She leaned over and kissed him, fast and demanding. She pulled back and shrugged. “I am, of course, in no way opposed to sex.”

 

He sat up fast and rolled them over, his hips pressing urgently against hers. “I’m glad. And hey, feel free to ogle me any time.”

 

She bit back a moan as he bit down on her neck and entered her swiftly. Her legs wrapped around those delicious hips once again and she let herself be taken over, consumed by the strength of his arms, the power of his legs and the ardor in his gaze


	6. A Chaperone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Veronica Mars Movie Anniversary Fic.

“Hey, how'd it go?” Logan asked brightly as he answered the phone. Today was the first day since this whole mess happened where he didn't feel like all the progress he made was for naught, even after speaking with his XO. Veronica stayed, she was here to help him. 

 

“Not so great, lieutenant.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I sort of got arrested.”

 

“What?” Logan questioned sharply. “Fuck, Veronica, are you alright? Shit, I'm so sorry.”

 

“How is me getting arrested your fault?”

 

“The black hole that is my life at the moment claims another victim. Fuck. I should've never called you.”

 

“Logan, stop. Really, things turned out alright actually.”

 

“What? I'm confused. Didn't you just say you got arrested? Isn't breaking and entering a felony?”

 

“Yeah, but I'm not getting booked for that, or anything.”

 

“And how'd you pull that one off Mars?”

 

“Della Pugh.”

 

“Bless you?”

 

“Cute. No, Della Pugh, aka Ruby Jetson actually came to my rescue.”

 

“Ruby? Crazy, potential murderer Ruby?”

 

“There isn't another one is there?”

 

“God, let's hope not. So tell me what happened and did you find anything?”

 

“I downloaded all her files, but I haven't had a chance to look at them yet. I got busted by Sacks and—”

 

“Wait, I'm sorry, did you say Sacks? As in Deputy Sacks?” Logan couldn't contain his laughter, and it felt really good. 

 

“Oh yeah, yuck it up, flyboy,” She tried to sound offended, but couldn't help the smile that broke over her face at Logan's laughter. “Well, I don't think you're going to be laughing when I tell you what she wanted in return for convincing the Balboa County Sheriff's Department not to press charges.”

 

“Whatever it is can't be that bad.”

 

“She wants a date with you and I promised her I'd make that happen. I don't know why she thinks that I have—”

 

“Of course I'll do it.” As if it were in his power to deny Veronica anything, even this awkward, ridiculous thing didn't even come close to the being enough to pay her back for helping him. 

 

“Just like that? Logan, she's crazy and could potentially—”

 

“Oh, don't worry, I have stipulations, but Veronica, honestly if the alternative is you being charged with a felony and screwing up your future, then really there isn't any alternative. I'll do whatever you need me to do.”

 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line and for a moment Logan felt deeply vulnerable. 

 

“What are your stipulations?”

 

Logan let out a breath and smiled. “You have to be there, too?”

 

She scoffed. “And how do you intend to explain away my presence to Ruby?”

 

“I'm sure you can think of something in that brilliant mind of yours, counselor.”

 

“I didn't think you'd be this accommodating. I sort of thought I'd have to beg a little.”

 

“Well, don't let me stop you.”

 

“Too late, you've missed your chance.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“So,” Veronica cleared her throat, “I guess I'll let Ruby know that it's a go.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Logan, thank you.”

 

“It's nothing Veronica, really.”   


	7. 3AM Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I'm sorry I called you at 3AM. I needed you."

“I’m sorry I called you at 3AM. I needed you.”

Veronica could barely hear him through the tinny, staticky connection.  “It’s alright, Logan.” Her voice was rough with sleep, but still alert.

“I shouldn’t be calling. I could get written up for this, but I just—I needed to make sure you’re okay. All of you.”

“We’re fine, Logan.”

“Really?”

Veronica sighed, moving clumsily to sit up against the headboard of the bed. “Yes, really. You shouldn’t be worrying about us right now.”

“That’s like asking me to stop breathing, Veronica.”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying valiantly to keep the tears at bay. “We’re all going to be here when you get home. Just make sure you do, alright?”

“Yeah,” his voice broke and Veronica had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a cry.  

“I will. I promise.”


	8. Smiling with Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Why are you smiling so much today?"

“Why are you smiling so much today?”

“Hmm?” Logan turned toward his wife. “Has smiling been banned in our home or something? Did you enact a new law prohibiting it that I didn’t know about?”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Listen, smartass, I’m just curious. There are ten children under the age of six in our home and you can’t stop smiling even though I’m pretty sure you’re going to have to replace the screen door.”

Logan shrugged and went back to chopping up the celery for the macaroni salad.

“Hey,” Veronica touched his shoulder, leaning into his side. “I’m just curious is all. Not that you don’t usually smile, but if there was ever an occasion to be a little surly, this is it, partner. What were we thinking having this party at our house?”

Logan paused his chopping and grabbed a dishtowel to wipe his hands before placing them on Veronica’s face.

“I’m happy is all. Busted screen door and all because, well, we’re making it work, aren’t we? This—family thing—that neither you or I had much luck with growing up. There’s a lot of screaming going on right now, sure, but it’s joyful, not terror filled. I just didn’t—I didn’t think it would happen for me is all, and I’m happy.”

Veronica smiled widely up at him, laughing. “You sentimental loon. I love you.”

He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, stopping only when the sound of breaking glass and Wallace’s yelled “Veronica!” broke through their moment.

“We’re never having a party for kids at this house again.”

“Deal.”


	9. There's No Me Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "You can't die. Please don't die." Warning: character death

Logan sat vigil at her bedside; his only company the steady whir of the ventilator. One of his hands stroked her hair lovingly, while he thought that she’d hate how dull and flat it looked.

Why that particular thought entered his head, he’d never know.

It had felt like a dream. Not two hours earlier, he’d stood behind her, behind the big blue curtain and smiled when he heard their daughter’s cry, only to have the very next moment be horror filled as he watched her eyes close, then in the very next moment, heard the heart monitor flatline.

He’d been rushed from the operating room, the words ‘knicked,’ and ‘abdominal bleeding,’ and ‘critical’ following him on the way out.

“The baby is doing alright,” he whispered. He felt it necessary even though there was no one else in the room with him. “She’s a little jaundiced, but they’re not too—”

He stopped mid sentence and placed his head down beside her arm, letting go of the the tears that had been held at bay for so long.

“You can’t die. Please don’t die,” he murmured against her arm. He would do whatever. Pray to whatever god, donate a fucking wing to the hospital, sell his soul—as long as she stayed with him.

“If I lose you, I lose me, Veronica. Please keep fighting.”

He gently grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, tears splashing against the IV in her hand.


	10. Slamming Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Maybe I was wrong. I don't need you in my life."

The door started to slam in his face just as he was about to step through.

“Veronica,” he bit out. His toe throbbing a little from the edge of the door.

“Shut up, Logan.”

“Veronica, damn it. Just hear me out, alright?”

She bit out a laugh that held no humor. “I’ve heard enough of what you have to say, Logan.”

She moved quickly through the apartment to their bedroom. She threw open the closet doors, pulling out a small duffle bag, and throwing it onto the bed.

She marched quickly over to the dresser, yanking open drawers, hastily pulling items from them, missing her bag completely, but she didn’t care.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked from the doorway. “I thought you were finally done running away.”

“And I thought you were finally done being an asshole. Guess we’re both wrong.”

“Veronica, stop. Okay. Just stop. Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier—”

“Tell me?! Logan, the problem is not that you didn’t tell me. The problem is that you didn’t talk to me. That we didn’t come to this decision together. That you think I’m temporary enough to not even fucking discuss it.”

Logan’s hands pulled at his hair. “I don’t think you’re temporary, Veronica. Jesus. How can you fucking think that?”

Veronica crossed back to the closet and picked up a couple of pair of shoes, shoving them angrily into the bag along with the rest of the items laying around it.

“You know what, Logan. It’s not your fault. It’s mine. Maybe I was wrong.”

She zipped up the bag and pulled herself to her full height, staring him down with more confidence than she felt.

“I don’t need you in my life.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: The Morning After. Chapter is rated M, sorta.

Their voices weren’t any louder than a whisper. They were pressed tightly together, skin against skin, their body temperatures steadily rising.

“I can’t believe we finally made it to bed,” Veronica whispered. She brushed her lips against his and gasped when his tongue ran across her top lip.

“I think I’m to thank for that.”

Veronica reared back, giving him an incredulous look. “How do figure?”

“Do you not remember me throwing you over my shoulder, and—”

“And nearly dropping me? Yeah, I do.”

“But I didn’t drop you,” he scoffed lightly. He ran his fingers down the front of her body, sucking in a breath as she pressed up against him when his fingers brushed her nipple. “I do blame you for me almost dropping you though.”

“Oh, this I’ve got to hear.” She hitched a leg over his hip when his journeying fingers reached her center.

“You wore me out, Bobcat. I’m lucky I had any motor skills left, to be honest.”

Veronica arched her back as Logan’s fingers ran along her damp slit. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers.

“Are we done talking for right now?”

Veronica laughed as he rolled her on top of him, the new sounds filling the room far louder than a whisper.


	12. Airport Drunk Dials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "I might have had a few shots."

“Hello?”

“Vrr—Ver-on-ica. God, your name is hard to say.”

“Logan?” Veronica sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. The bright green lights read 3:05 AM. “Why are you calling me at three in the morning?”

“It’s three in the morning there? Oops. I forgot time diff—time thing.”

“Logan, are you drunk?”

“Pfft. I might have had a few shots.”

“Uh huh.”

“I just wanted to call and say that I love you, and I’m sorry I’m stuck in New York when I just want to be home in bed with you.”

“It’s alright, Logan. You didn’t cause a massive snowstorm to hit. Or did you? Do you have superpowers you haven’t told me about?”

He giggled. Actually giggled and Veronica had a put a hand over her mouth in order to stop any sound from escaping.

“You’re ridiculous. And pretty. Really ridiculously pretty. Hot actually.”

“Alright, sailor, where are your friends?” Veronica asked once she was sure she wouldn’t laugh.

“Hell if I know. They left me at the bar with my phone. I figured I’d call you instead of moping. They said I’m really good at moping.”

“Let’s upgrade that to brooding.”

“Sold,” he paused for a beat. “I really do miss you. Why did you let me come to this bachelor party?”

“Let you? Logan, it’s not like I would’ve forbid you from having fun with your friends.”

“But you could have!” she heard a dull thump and a muttered apology before he continued. “You could’ve and I would’ve listened. I probably wouldn’t have even been mad.”

“Probably not, but you had a good time, if the pictures I got sent over the weekend are any indication.”

“Pictures?”

“Oh yes, honey. Pictures. Evidence that I will have for many, many years to come.”

“Oh god, Veronica, should I start apologizing now?”

“Nope,” she snuggled back down into bed. “You can wait until you get home for that. I’ve got some creative ways you can make it up to me.”

She reveled in the gasp Logan let out at her suggestive tone.

“Yes. Good. As soon as I get home. I like where your head’s at, Mars.”


	13. To Mark An Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: cook

“This was a little ambitious, Logan,” Veronica murmured looking down into the slightly charred dutch oven. “You cook most everything so well, you didn’t have to go out of the way to do this.”

Logan moved the pan to the back of the stove, his face turned down in a slight grimace.

The kitchen was a mess; scattered ingredients covered every surface while Pony licked happily at the remnants of whatever had been dropped on the floor.

“Boeuf Bourguignon,” Veronica said in perfect French, leaning over the open _Mastering the Art of French Cooking_  book, which was completely covered in parsley. “What made you want to make that?”

Logan shrugged and moved noisily around the kitchen, trying his best to clean up messes as he went along.

“Just…thought it’d be different. I can make lots of things, but I wanted something special. It’s our anniversary.”

“What?” Veronica stood up straight. “No it’s not.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Logan. It’s not. I know when our anniversary is, honey. Today is not it.”

“You mean you really don’t remember?” Veronica would’ve felt bad if it weren’t for the mischievous look covering Logan’s face.

“What made up anniversary is it this time?”

Logan placed a hand on his chest, his mouth turned down in a mocking frown. “I can’t believe you don’t know. Today is the anniversary of the first time you agreed to marry me.”

Veronica scrunched her face. “Uh, I don’t remember that.”

“I’m not surprised,” he walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly. “We were a little intoxicated, and I said, ‘God I want to marry you right now,’ and you said, ‘Sure, let’s do that.’ Probably one of the top five moments of my life.”

“Logan,” she said gently as his lips brushed her chin. “That’s such a… Why would you even remember that?”

“Because it’s the first time I ever had hope that you wanted in this thing forever. And sure, we hit bumps and had setbacks, but it was there, and we’re us. I knew if I got you to say ‘yes’ once, I could probably do it again.”

“Okay…” Veronica trailed off as he kissed her again. She pulled back slightly, craning her neck up to see him. “But, we’re married now, and we already celebrate that anniversary. You can’t actually expect me to remember this one, too.”

“Nope,” he said and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. “I don’t expect you to remember. I’ve made my peace with how utterly unromantic you are.”

“And for that, you get to clean up the kitchen all on your own.”


	14. Echolls, Property of Uncle Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot spun from [this](http://darlinginmyway.tumblr.com/post/120440911812/gendervilleusa-narutowiener-ahahahahhaa-my) text post on Tumblr and a gift for [gendervilleusa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gendervilleusa/pseuds/gendervilleusa)

Veronica panicked as she looked down at the number scrolling across the screen of her cellphone. It was an area code and prefix for the base. (She knew this of course because, she needed to, just in case, right?)

When Logan called her, it was directly from his phone, not from the base. This couldn’t possibly be good.

“Hello?” Veronica breathed shakily into the phone.

“Mrs. Echolls? This is Commander Robert Jeffries. Ma’am do you have a moment to talk?”

Veronica sat down heavily on the couch, her right hand gripping the seat tightly. “Oh God, is Logan alright?”

“Yes, ma’am. My apologies, I should’ve started with that. Nothing is wrong with Lieutenant Echolls.”

Veronica let out a breath, releasing a small, high pitched sound. “Oh thank god. Thank you, Commander. So how can I help you?”

The pause that met her question was worrying, enough for her to repeat the question. “Sorry, ma’am, I—this is a just a bit awkward for me.”

“Alright,” Veronica drawled. What could possibly make him, a commanding officer in the United States Navy, this worried about talking to her if nothing was really wrong with Logan? “Are you sure that everything’s alright with Logan?”

“Yes, ma’am. It really is. It’s just—it’s come to my attention today from some of the squadron and their, well, colorful way of speaking, that Lieutenant Echolls has a, uh, well, visible bite mark on his neck.”

Veronica stopped, then clapped her hand over her mouth to keep the laugh she felt, begging to be set free, from spilling out of her. She knew what he was talking about, had teased Logan herself about it this morning. He’d smirked at her, clearly proud to be wearing the mark on his neck.

“Now everyone will really know why I call you Bobcat.”

“You don’t call me that around your squadron, do you?”

“Oh yeah.”

She’d sighed and reclined back on the bed, dressed only in one of his stolen Henleys.

He’d almost been late to work that morning.

“What about it, Commander?”

“Well,” Jeffries cleared his throat before continuing. “It’s really not becoming of an officer of the Navy to have those kind of marks, ma’am.”

Veronica pulled the phone away from her ear briefly, looking down at it before bringing it back up. “I’m sorry, Commander, but, and I mean this with all due respect and deference to your position as my husband’s CO, but why are you calling me about it?”

“Well,” he cleared his throat again, and Veronica was beginning to believe it was tick. “I thought it’s probably from you, yes?”

Veronica laughed fully this time. “Yes, Commander. It is from me. My husband doesn’t wrestle with vacuums to my knowledge, and faithfulness is one of his best qualities.”

“Right, of course, I didn’t mean to imply—”

“So what does this have to do with me?”

“Well, frankly ma’am, it’s sometimes difficult to get these men to focus on a good day, and today was not a particularly good day because no one was cleared for maneuvers. So, I’ve had to deal with a bunch of disgruntled flyboys who entertained themselves making lewd comments to Lieutenant Echolls all day.”

“Okay,” Veronica nodded. “I’m still not understanding exactly how or why this is my problem.”

“Mrs. Echolls,” Jeffries’ tone grew sterner and it immediately made Veronica sit up straighter.

_I now see how you’re so effective Commander,_ she thought to herself.

“It would be a great help to me, not to mention to the United States Navy if in the future you refrain from damaging its property in any visible way that could affect the cohesion on my squad.”

The laughter couldn’t be stopped this time, and Veronica felt tears welling in her eyes.

“Mrs. Echolls, I’m quite serious. Lieutenant Echolls is a commissioned officer of the United States and has a duty to perform, and rules and regulations to comply with. Coming into work with a hickey is not helpful to my squad.”

Veronica wiped at the tears that ran down her cheeks, grinning too broadly. “I understand you, Commander, but what exactly would you like me to do?”

Jeffries sighed; that one sound let Veronica know so much about how he felt regarding this conversation. “I ask that in the future, you refrain from leaving any visible marks on Lieutenant Echolls’ person. I would really hate for Lieutenant Echolls to be grounded for failure to obey an order.”

“You can do that for me giving my husband a hickey?”

“Mrs. Echolls, I really wouldn’t want to—”

“Oh please, Commander. Don’t worry. We understand each other just fine. I’ll be sure to mark Lieutenant Echolls only where it can’t be seen.”

“I really didn’t need to know that, ma’am.”

& & &

“Hello, honey. Rough day?” Veronica asked from the kitchen as she put the lid over a homemade batch of spaghetti sauce.

“Bobcat,” Logan drawled as he walked over to her, titling her head up to kiss her. “I heard you had a very interesting conversation today.”

“Mhmm. I heard your day was interesting as well,” she pulled back to look up into his face, which was completely alight with mischief.

“Yes. Imagine your commanding officer bringing you into his office to talk about the hickey your wife left on your neck.”

“Wait, am I still me with a wife in this scenario? Because I gotta say, I’m not opposed to that.”

Veronica gasped as Logan picked her up, his hands gripping her thighs tightly when she locked her legs around his back.

“You’re totally worth getting grounded for, Bobcat, though I would really prefer not to be.”

She nodded sagely, trailing her lips down the side of his neck to the mark she left that morning. Her hand moved the collar of his flight suit slightly so she could attach her lips just inside the collar line.

“Veronica,” he breathed out harshly, moving his grip to her ass and marching down the hallway to their room.

“What?” She pulled back and grinned out how dark and hazy his eyes went. “I told your CO I’d find other places to mark you. Wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

He made an indistinct sound, picking up the pace down the hall. Veronica laughed as he set her down on the bed, his body hovering over hers, his hands moving to bracket her face.

“Will I get to leave some marks of my own?”

Veronica tilted her head, pretending to think about it. “Where will you leave them?”

He moved his hands slowly down her body, loving the way she squirmed over the underneath him. He let his hands rest on her hips, squeezing the before letting them drift down to her thighs.

“I think I want to mark the inside of your thighs.”

Veronica drew a deep breath, sitting up quickly to rid him of his flight suit, while his hands busied themselves unsnapping and unzipping her jeans.

 

 

The next day, Logan called from the base and told her he was grounded for the rest of the week.


End file.
